


You’re Mysterious Too

by merryghoul



Series: Janelle Monáe Quotes for femslashficlets: general claim [15]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Flying, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Okoye flies on Valkyrie’s Pegasus.





	You’re Mysterious Too

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 6. Heaven is betting on us
> 
> Title from Janelle Monáe’s “Primetime”

The Valkyrie assured Okoye her Pegasus could safely carry two people. If the Valkyrie looked human but had a physiology that was anything but, Okoye would be, in comparison, a feather on her Pegasus’ back. 

It felt like Okoye was breaking her steely façade accepting this ride upon the Valkyrie’s Pegasus. But she was curious about Valkyrie and her Pegasus. She accepted.

Okoye didn’t know what caused her to wrap her arms around Valkyrie, or rest her head on the Valkyrie’s right shoulder. But when the Valkyrie quietly said “thank you,” Okoye guessed she made the Valkyrie feel less lonely.


End file.
